Slow Burn
by VForEngland
Summary: The death of a teammate leaves BLU shell-shocked.
1. Knives

A tall man wearing a gas mask quickly ran through a narrow hallway. As he neared the end, he hurled himself out. He soared through the air, and had his flamethrower raised menacingly. The he flamethrower, nicknamed "The Degreaser," ejected flames as the man hit the ground. He began sprinting behind a pair of enemy combatants. It was a doctor healing a large man with a mini-gun. As he neared them, the Medic howled in pain and terror as caught on fire. The Heavy followed in suit, as he yelled a war cry and began firing at the man. He quickly swapped the flamethrower with a axe as he beheaded the Medic. The Heavy looked fearful when suddenly a bullet became lodged in his head. The man in the gas mask looked upwards when he saw an Australian man holding a sniper rifle. He was waving at the Pyromaniac, or "Pyro." The Pyro waved back at the sharpshooter, or "Sniper." A loud female voice buzzed in his ear, talking. "Victory." The voice drawled, as the Pyro yelled with glee. His blue, flame-retardant uniform wrinkled as the Pyro sprinted across the bloody field and to the Sniper. A coughing noise echoed from the nest. The Pyro slightly tilted his head, but shook it off and up the rough, wooden steps. A large metal door slowly opened as the Pyro ran down the hallway. In that hallway were jars filled with urine, empty bullet shells, and a large shield that was supposed to stop sneaky hostiles. The Pyro stopped, and slowly opened the door to the "nest." As the view of the room became clear, the Pyro dropped his axe. Lying on the floor, was the corpse of the Sniper, with a small knife jutting out of his back. Blood was sprayed on the walls, and the Sniper's "Bushwacka" was drenched in blood. The Pyro gasped and ran towards the corpse. He bent over, and the Pyro silently cried. He slowly raised his head, and turned towards the empty doorframe. He knew what he was seeing. He gripped the handle of his axe and swung it at the empty space. In mid-air, the axe became lodged as blood flew into the air. A man in a red suit manifested in thin air, howling in pain. The Pyro yelled with pure rage, and pulled out his flare gun. The spy dived to the floor, missing the flare, but was stopped by a boot hitting his leg. He yelled in pain once more, as his leg broke. The Spy pulled out his revolver and fired. Hit spiraled through the air and hit the Pyro's shoulder, stunning him for a second. The pressure from the boot lessened, as the Spy yanked his foot out and scrambled out the door, clutching his leg. The Pyro screamed in rage and pulled out his flamethrower. He set the whole building on fire in a fit of anger, causing some small boxes filled with ammo to explode violently. As flames danced around him, the Pyro grabbed the body, and walked out of the flaming building. He walked towards the base as the metal door slowly opened."-How the whole building catch on fir-Oh, my god." A man speaking with a Texan accent stopped and gazed at the bloodied corpse of the Sniper. The whole team suddenly went silent as the Pyro gently laid the corpse on the table. "Move aside, Move aside!" The Medic told members of the team as he neared the corpse. He checked the pulse, examined the knife, and two bullet holes in the Sniper's left leg. "The brain has shut down all activity after being dead for so long. Im sorry, I cant do anything." The Medic somberly told the team as he picked up the corpse and walked off to the infirmary. All eyes turned to the Pyro, who seemed emotionless after the Medic's words. He was looking at the body-shaped outline of blood on the table. The Heavy patted him on the shoulder, as the crowd slowly dispersed. Right before leaving, the Spy gave a questioning gaze at the Pyro. The sound of doors shutting and footsteps echoing sounded throughout the base, as the Pyro remained looking at the bloody outline.


	2. Electricity

Engineer was not in a great mood. The first death in BLU history shocked everybody. Usually, the Medic could heal everybody, even if they were blown up into tiny little pieces. So seeing someone die from a mere _knife _wouldn't help anybody's morale. He was walking towards the supply cabinet, ignoring the sounds of bullets and explosions sounding from outside the building.

"'Aye! Toss some brimstone over here!" The Demoman requested.

Engineer grabbed a small pouch and tossed it over to the Scottish Cyclops.

"'Hanks mate!' He shouted back, as he poured some into a empty grenade. He put on the other end, as the two sides began glowing blue. He sadistically grinned as he shoved it down his grenade launcher and ran out the door.

"LETS DO IT!" He yelled. Engineer grinned as he grabbed some scrap ammo and ran out the door. The sun glared through his shaded goggles, as he sped through the grimy and bloody field, miscellaneous body parts strewn about. The sniper nest was still charred to a crisp, wisps of ash floating through the air. The Engineer skidded to halt once he reached his "nest", as he began repairing 2 sentries, a teleporter and a dispenser. Soldier warped next to him, and saluted him, as he ran off, firing rockets at his feet. He smirked once more as he ran towards the battlefield. He stopped suddenly when he learned a loud electric noise. He turned to his hard work and pride and saw a series of devices attached to the power systems on all the devices.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" He yelled as he ran towards it. They suddenly surged with electricity as they imploded, sending shards of metal all across the place. His mouth was agape as a stampede of RED combatants stormed the battle field. Heavy walked back firing at the horde of hostiles. "Good thing Engineer has Sentr-Oh no..." He said as he saw the ruins of the nest. Engineer didn't hear the heavy, as he tried to piece the nest back together. What was even worse is that these were new prototypes he made, and he had just lost a year of progress in a single moment. And all because of that damn Spy! " First the death of the Sniper, and now THIS! IM GONNA KILL THAT SUNOFABITCH!" He yelled as RED soldiers stormed the building. He ran back to base, as Red took over the battlefield/


	3. Pyschoanalysis

The Spy slowly paced back in forth in a spacious yet cluttered room when the doors opened. A stream of light hit the Spy's suit, as a man in a white coat walked in. He sat at his desk while looking at the Spy.

"Well?" He asked.

The spy sighed." Doctor, we need to z'ave a z'iscussion about ze Pyro."

"Well, what do you want to say?" The Medic responded, disinterested in the conversation.

"Ever since ze Sniper's death, z'omething's z'eemed..._Off_, about him." The Spy told the bored Doctor.

" Yes and ve v'all have v'een disturbed by ve sudden lack of v'our teammate." He replied.

"Yes, but you know ze Pyro. He always z'eems on edge, about to z'have a complete mental breakdown. I think this might've v'een the turning point. Ze Sniper was his only friend, except maybe ze Engineer. But the murder of him, dear god, do you know the possibilities of this? The entire area could lit z'up in flames if the Pyro snaps. Z'at means the death of z'you, me, ze entire team! All our progress and effort burnt to ashes, because of ze death of ze Sniper."

The Medic pondered this, thinking about the consequences. The Spy was right, Pyro could easily snap and destroy the whole area! But he was his teammate, and shouldn't that mean something!? He thought about this, as he sipped from a white mug. A small dove landed on the Medic's shoulder, as he began gently stroking it. He finally came to a conclusion to this situation. "We need to do something. FAST."


	4. Explosives

The Demoman took a large swig from his bottle of Scrumpy. Some of the booze glistened on the table, as they escaped from the bottle to thanks to Demo's erratic movements. He slammed the bottle down on the dull table, causing more of the drink on the table. He looked up at a BLU poster talking about the "atrocities" that RED had committed. It just was blurred haze to him, along with everything else in the room. He got up out of his chair, and stumbled to the door, having to clutch the doorframe to keep balance. He took another drink from his bottle and hastily opened the door, making a sharp, creaking noise as it slammed against the wall. He stumbled down the hall, having to hold onto other doors in the hallway to prevent himself from falling on the ground, and more importantly, breaking the glass of Scrumpy. He walked past Pyro's room and shuddered. Pyro was lowly sobbing, but to DeGroot's ears it sounded like the wail of a banshee. He continued tripping and stumbling across the building. As he neared his stockpile of weapons. He fell over, and hit the wall with an audible grunt.

"Bloody door, fuckin' murderers..." He mumbled to himself.

He got up, and opened the door next to him. There was a taped piece of paper on the door, and in a drunken scrawl read: MAH BOMBS DONT TOUCH.

The door slowly opened, and the Demoman's mouth opened, as incomprehensible sound of rage escaped from its void of blackness. In the room, were burn marks all across the walls, cracked grenades, shrapnel strewn in disarray across the floor, booze covering the ground, and the Demo's supply of explosive ingredients destroyed. This was all he had, and destroyed in a instant. He howled in anger, as he violently kicked a burnt box. He ran around like a maniac, swinging his bottle like he was trying to murder somebody. He suddenly threw it at the wall, as it shattered and added more to the small pool of alcohol on the ground. He collapsed to his knees, shards of woods and bits of glass entering his glass. He didn't even notice his bleeding hands as he stared at the ground. A low sound of footsteps broke the eerie silence.

"My god. Vat happened?" The Medic asked, as he stared at the room. His first thought was that Demoman was so drunk that he had destroyed his own equipment, but his suscpision was cut short by Demo's reply:

"**IM GON' TO KILL TAH' BASTARD WHO DESTROYED MAH' BOMBS!**" He yelled to the air, his eyes filled with pure hatred. Medic looked frightened by the Demo's erratic and destructive behavior.

"Demo, who did this?" He questioned softly, trying to calm him down.

"**THAT BLOODEH' SPY DID THIS!**" He shouted back. Suddenly, Demo shuddered. " Why couldn't dat' Spy kill meh'?" He asked softly.

Medic was now especially at unease. _Is Demo...Sucidal!?_ He thought to himself, knowing that that would cripple the team if they lost 2 members.

"Demo...Why do you want to die?" He asked gently, slowly approaching him.

The Demo looked up, his expression full of pity and grief. "I got nothing nah'. Tha' bloody Spy destroyed everythin', nah' I got nothin'. Nothin' to live for."

"Demo, what do you mean?" He said, now squatting beside him.

" This was all Ah' had. I couldn't geh' a job anywhere but here. Who da' hell would hire a Cyclops wit' a prison record, an' who has a fascination wit' explosives? Who...?" He said slowly.

The Medic had no reply this. Demo was right, nobody in their right mind would hire him, and now even worse, he has killed more than once, but he knew he couldn't say anything, as that would just hammer the nail in the coffin. So he just patted him on the back as he looked on.


End file.
